Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Infusion pump devices often need to deliver medicine in accurately controlled dosages. Over-dosages and under-dosages of medicine can be detrimental to patients. For example, an infusion pump device that delivers an over-dosage or under-dosage of insulin to a diabetes patient can significantly affect the blood-glucose level of the patient.
In some circumstances, the ability of an infusion pump to deliver an accurately controlled dosage can be negatively affected if the pump device has sustained damage from a physical impact. Damage to an infusion pump device may result, for example, from dropping the infusion pump device onto a floor or other hard surface in a manner that could damage or otherwise hinder the drive system of the pump device.